


The Love of his Life

by ctbn60



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M, artwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-20
Updated: 2012-09-20
Packaged: 2017-11-14 16:12:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctbn60/pseuds/ctbn60
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe runs into a recently graduated Clark Kent who helps hide her from her family who is intent on exploiting her gifts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Love of his Life

[](http://s578.photobucket.com/albums/ss230/ctbn60/Fanfic%20Bookcovers/?action=view&current=Loveoflife2.jpg) [](http://s578.photobucket.com/albums/ss230/ctbn60/Fanfic%20Bookcovers/?action=view&current=Theloveofhislifeone.jpg)


End file.
